A centaurs heart
by Herofox
Summary: SFIII JustinCybel. After an argument with Synbios, Justin decides to leave the force, but there's somthing Cybel needs to tell him first.


A centaurs heart by Herofox  
  
Some of the Flagard army where listening at the door, as the very loud sound of Synbios' tiger like roars of anger filled the air.  
  
"I don't know how that traitor Edmund did things, but in this unit, we work as a team!" He yelled  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?!" Justin yelled back. "This is war, and we don't have time to waste thinking of ways to get the drop on people in the middle of a battle!" This only angered Synbios further "You're too reckless Justin! You keep going into battle blind!" he shouted causing Justin to lose even more of his temper  
  
"There's a time for planning, and a time for action! If you were a real leader you'd understand that!"  
  
Then Justin walked out of the room, after slamming the doors wide open, and accidentally hitting Murasame and Noon with the doors. Then, the blue haired centaur wrote something down on a piece of paper, brought it to Synbios desk, and slammed it on the table.  
  
"Here!" he said "Request for leave of absence!"   
  
Then he stomped out. "Boy, does he look mad..." said Hagane.  
  
"HEY!" Synbios called after the centaur marksman "You've got to turn in your weapon when you leave!" so Justin threw his bow gun to his commander. Well actually he threw the weapon AT his commander. It hit the young general in the forehead with the handle, quite comically knocking him out.  
  
"Nice shot!" remarked Ratchet "Very accurate!" Horst added.  
  
  
  
Later, Cybel went to see Synbios. While asking him about Justin, she also tried not to laugh at the bandage on his forehead, from his row, that morning.   
  
"So you want to escort Justin to Aspia?" he asked calmly. Cybel was feeling a little embarrassed "Well, yes. I know, neither of you meant some of the things that where said this morning, but Justin's still upset about General Edmund. Don't you feel the same, looking back on when Lord Conrad past away?" it was then, she realised her mistake. All the Flagard battalion knew how Synbios hated to be reminded of his fathers' murder. Synbios then open his green eyes and looked at Cybel, with an emotionless stare. "I know that some of what I said was uncalled for." He said in his deep, yet soft spoken voice. "But it's very frustraiting when my soldiers ignore my orders, and end up getting hurt." Then, he smiled a little. "But it wouldn't be fare to send Justin away unarmed. So, okay, you can escort him to Aspia." This put a big smile onto Cybels face "Oh, thank you!" he cheered as she gave Synbios a great big hug "You're squeezing me too hard!" He gasped as a cross-shaped vein swelled up on his head, "Sorry!" She said with a drop of animie style sweat rolling down her head.  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, Justin had packed a knapsack and was ready to leave Flagard, when a girls voice called to him "Justin!" Called Cybel   
  
"Oh" He replied "Hi Cybel, is something wrong?"  
  
The female centaur stopped to catch her breath and answered "Lord Synbios asked me to Travel with you until you get a new weapon."  
  
Now, Justin liked Cybel a lot, and although he was happy to have her as a travelling companion, he tried to contain it.  
  
"I'm suprised he cared enough." He said.  
  
Cybel had noticed that something was different about Justin from when he first joined the team in Vangabroad. He was more, quiet, more cold, and lost him temper a lot easier. "Is it because of what happened at the waterfall?" Cybel asked. Justin felt the wound open up again. He still hadn't forgiven himself for Edmund falling into the rapids. "Well, I guess it is." He replied. He found that he could never raise his voice to Cybel. Of course being a knight he lived by a code of shivery, so he was always nice to women.  
  
So the two began walking to Aspia, they decided to talk along the way.  
  
"So, what did you think of Synbios army when you first joined?" Justin asked  
  
"Well" replied his lightly haired companion "I was pretty sad after General Varlant was killed, but Synbios took good care of us. And some times Dantares reminds me of Varlant." She said with a giggle.   
  
They walked pretty slowly cause they spent most of the time talking. It was Night time by the time they reached Aspia.  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye." Justin said as he turned to face Cybel.  
  
"I guess..." she said, blushing. Justin's face was also beginning to redden  
  
they both stood in an embarrassing silence for a few minutes before Cybel decided to take a chance.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Justins neck, causeing her freinds heart to beat ever faster thus making his red cheeks glow.  
  
However, the Aqua haired horseman couldn't help but put his strong arms around her.  
  
After holding each other for what seemed like a few minutes, Cybel, with her arms still wrapped around Justin, looked into his golden brown eyes.  
  
Justin was also enjoying the moment, gazing into Cybels baby blue eyes, with her lips close enough to feel her cool breath on his own mouth.  
  
Then he notised Cybels eyes sparkling, as if with tears.  
  
"You've been eating onions!" She complained. Justin, feeling quite naughty, pulled her closer, so now their lips were touching.  
  
Cybel was a little embarrassed at first, but soon gave in to the love in her heart.  
  
She relished in the moment of Justins lips caressing her soft face.   
  
They spent most of the night kissing, when Justin decided to go.  
  
"I should go now." He said. After one last kiss, they parted ways.  
  
As Justin was about to enter when the gates closed in front of him. "TIME GENTLEMEN PLEASE!!" Called the guardsman "CURSES!!!" Justin yelled.  
  
As Cybel was walking back to Flagard she notised that she had company.  
  
"So what happened?" She asked Justin, who developed an animie style sweatdrop.  
  
"I guess I'll be rejoining the Flagard unit sooner than I thought..." he answered   
  
Cybel smiled "That's wonderful!" she said, and then her threw her arms around his torso, and nuzzled her head against his heart.  
  
Justin just smiled and put his arms around her in return.  
  
Now, I sometimes finish a fic with some notes.  
  
I decided to write a love fic about centaurs, cause there aren't many around the net, so I thought I'd give it a shot.   
  
"Time Gentlemen please" is what the manager of a pub/bar calls when the bar is about to close. 


End file.
